A Hard Days Work
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: Jane is frustrated about a case and Maura wants to help relieve her tension. Basically just some Rizzles smut. Thank you all for reading! I did decide to end this one. There will be a sequel coming soon though!
1. Frustrated

**Planning on making this a two-shot. Rated M for Rizzles sex.**

* * *

><p>It was one of those days. One of those days that just never seemed to fucking end and Jane Rizzoli couldn't take anymore of it. The case they were working on was going no where and just the details of what the man had done to his wife... Jane shivered. She couldn't even bare to think of it.<p>

Rolling her neck and sighing, Jane's head came down on the desk. "Go home Jane. We got this for tonight." Korsak said, seeing Jane's withered appearance.

"Yeah he's right partner. I'll call you if we get a break." Frost added.

Jane stayed still for a moment before she looked back up. Her face was dark and it was obvious she hadn't slept in days. "Okay." Defeated and too exhausted to even argue, Jane slowly stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Call me though."

"Wouldn't think otherwise." Frost smiled to his partner as he watched her retreating form.

Jane grabbed her keys before deciding that she couldn't drive. While in most cases she would have taken the risk tonight Jane didn't want to be alone. Changing coarse, she headed downstairs to the morgue, praying that Maura was still here despite the hour.

"Maur?" Jane's sleep deprived voice drifted into the lab.

"In here." Maura called out from her office a moment before stepping out.

Jane groaned. "Why do you always have to look so good? It's almost 1AM and you have makeup on still."

Maura just shrugged her shoulders, before her gaze landed on the detective. "Oh Jane. You look awful."

"Thanks Maur. Just what I came down to hear." Sarcasm laced her words, but even Jane didn't have the energy to really drive home her comment.

"I'm taking you home."

"Thanks." Jane nodded in acceptance.

The ride to Maura's was quiet, Jane staring out the window. When they got inside, Maura lead Jane directly to her bedroom, for once not met with any resistance. "You left some clothes here last time. They are in the bottom drawer." Maura pointed.

"Okay." Jane moved over, grabbing an old jersey and a pair of shorts from the drawer. Looking up Jane sighed, begining to remove her clothing. Maura gasped at Jane's lack of descrition, normally opting for the bathroom. Maura realized that something was definately bothering her and was determined to figure out what.

"Jane?" Maura asked softly just as Jane was down to just her bra and panties, that didn't match in the slightest.

"Yeah?" The dark haired detective looked up, pausing in her actions of redressing.

Maura slowly made her way up to Jane, pushing the clothing from her hands. A look of confusion crossed Jane's features before her eyes closed. Maura had moved behind her and had placed her hands on her neck, slowly working out the kinks. "Lay down on the bed."

Jane hesistated, before complying. She was just too damn tired to fight her. Maura would probably win the argument anyways. Laying down on her stomach Jane placed her arms under her head and closed her eyes.

She heard movement around her and then a second later Maura's body straddling her butt. "Maura?" Jane questioned.

"Shhh. You need to relax and I want to help you." Maura answered.

Jane nodded, internally grateful that Maura was such a good friend. She decided that she needed to do something to make Maura know that. "Any reason why you have to be naked as well?" Jane teased.

Maura's blushed, but in the dull light Jane couldn't see her even if she was looking. "It just made sense to me." Maura couldn't lie, but she was amazing at bending the truth. Both women were in their undergarments, Maura's pale and flawless skin against Jane's olive tanned tone.

Jane's reply was a deep moan as Maura worked out a particularly tough spot on her neck. "Oh God." Maura bit her lip. Maybe being in just her panties wasn't the smartest idea, Jane's moans and groans making her thighs tremble with desire.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" Maura asked gently, trying to ignore the throbbing in her core as Jane moaned again.

"No." Jane stated, but as mintues wore on and Maura worked out more tension Jane sighed. "It's about the case I'm working."

"Yes I figured as much." Maura replied, kneading her hands across Jane's back.

Jane smirked before opening her eyes to stare off into space. "The husband did it Maura. I know it, but I can't prove it." There was pain in her voice. Jane loved her job and when it came to cases Jane poured her heart and soul into finding the killer.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Maura asked.

"I just need..." Jane thought for a moment. "I need to release this pent up frustration and anger."

"Have you tried what you normally do?"

"Yes. I've tried everything... boxing, running, the fire range... hell I've even tried yoga. This case it just haunting me."

Maura thought for a moment. "Have you tried sex?"

"Excuse me?" Jane asked in astonishment, shifting uncomfortably under Maura.

"Sex Jane. Like I've told you multiple times it release endorphins and helps the body to relax."

"I don't think sex is what I need Maura." Jane tried to brush it off and change the topic. But she should have known that Maura didn't give up that easily.

"Jane sex is good for you. Have you at least given yourself orgasms?"

With that Jane flipped over, knocking Maura off of her and onto the bed with a plop. She now stared at Maura incredulously. "Are you asking me if I've... fucked myself?" Jane's voice dropped to a whisper although it was just the two of them in Maura's house.

"Yes." Maura said innocently. "Masturbation is a healthy practice that allows a woman to achieve climax and..." Her rant was cut off by Jane's uncharacteristic squeak.

"I know what masturbation is." Jane hissed.

"Well then have you?"

It took a moment for Jane to understand what she was asking, but when she did Jane balked. "No Maura! No. I have not."

"Then it is settled then." Maura said, moving off the bed and into her closet.

"Then what is settled?" Jane asked confused and a little worried.

"You need sex." Maura replied back, emerging from the closet with a strap-on in her hand.

"What? No. What is the that? No don't answer that. This is crazy." Jane babbled again, nervous now more than anything.

"Jane come on. I said I wanted to help you and I do. Let me help you."

"No Maura. I didn't mean like this... this is just... friends don't do this." Jane rattled on, nervously rubbing her scars on her hands.

Maura sighed walking back over and sliding onto the bed. She let the sex toy drop onto the mattress, noticing how Jane's eyes flashed towards it before back to her. "Jane you need to relax and if this helps then I see no reason why we should not do this."

"Because Maura... you're my best friend!"

"Exactely. And if that's the only reason you don't want to do this then come on." Maura paused. "Unless of coarse you are replused by the idea of sex with me. In that case I understand and I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

Jane was not more confused than ever. "What? No of coarse that's not it Maura. I'm not replused by you in any way." _Did she really just say that?_ Jane sighed.

"Then come on Jane." Maura slid closer to her, straddling her lap once again. Jane stiffened, jaw flexing as she held herself back. "I'm giving you an opportunity to release your frustration and have free sex." Maura smirked down at her wickedly. "I promise I'm good."

Jane chuckled then, even though there was a premenant blush on her cheeks. "Did you just make a move at me?"

Maura shook her head, her eyes dark with lust. "I'm offering myself to you Jane. All of me. Kiss me, bite me, spank me... anything Jane. Just use me."

Jane groaned low in her throat. Her body was on fire with Maura's proposal. Although she knew that sex was never free and that this was wrong in so many ways Jane felt herself caving. Maura's offer and the way that Maura was looking at her, all of it was just slightly too much. It was Maura's eyes that finally made Jane act. They held trust and love in them. Maura wanted Jane to use her as much as Jane wanted and needed to use her.

On a sound similar to a growl Jane was on Maura. Pushing her down onto the bed, Jane's athletic form crushed down onto the petite blonde's. Instantly their lips were against the others, Jane's demanding and harsh against Maura's. "Fuck." Jane groaned as they broke for a breath before Jane slammed back down again.

She bit and sucked and bit down again, claiming Maura's lips over and over. By the time she pulled away Maura's lips were red and swollen, her perfect makeup smudged. "Are you sure?" This was Jane's last time asking. If Maura said yes there would be no way for Jane to even consider stopping. It was no or never.

Looking Jane square in the eye Maura didn't hesitate in the slightest. "Yes Jane. Now fuck me."

* * *

><p><strong>Good, bad... like, dislike? Tell me your thoughts in a review. Thanks. <strong>


	2. Making Maura Scream

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my fic! You are all so amazing! One lovely reviewer has tried to convince me to make the fic longer than two chapters (Turtlewoman19 ) and it might have worked. But for now here is chapter two.**

* * *

><p>"Take those off. Now." Jane's voice came out strong and demanding, moving off of Maura to take her own undergarments off.<p>

Maura nodded, hands barely shaking as she unclasped her bra and slid her panties off her lean legs. She was glad that Jane had agreed to this and hadn't run the opposite direction. Truth be told Maura has wanted Jane for months now.

Maura turned on the bed, sitting so that Jane could have a full view of her front. She gasped at what she saw. Jane was standing at the edge of the bed, naked, her eyes turned a dark shade. She looked absolutely predatory. "Oh Jane." Maura breathed out, letting her eyes drink in the sight of the tanned skinned detective.

"Come here." Jane didn't wait for Maura to move on her own, grabbing her ankles and literally pulling her to the end of the bed. Bending at the waist, Jane claimed Maura's lips in a heated duel. Thrusting her tongue into Maura's accepting mouth she darted her tongue around, tasting every inch that was Maura.

"Jane." Her name gasped from Maura's lips once again as Jane broke away to nip down the column of her throat. Jane smirked.

"Tell me Maur." Jane drawled out, smoothing her hands down Maura's creamy skin. "Do you normally offer to have your body to be used when people get upset or is it just for me?"

Maura's head spun with her words, the feel of Jane's hot lips on her collarbone making a coherent thought almost impossible. "You. Just you." The normally composed doctor was crumbling under Jane's touch.

Jane felt a surge of utter possession overwhelm her. "Fuck." Jane gasped looking down at Maura's curvy figure, watching as her breasts heaved with each pant Maura breathed. "Gorgeous." Was Jane's next whisper before her lips slammed onto Maura's, her hands greedily cupping perfect tits.

Maura groaned softly, arching her body into Jane's hands. Her arms went up and around Jane's shoulders, trying to pull her closer. She was taken off guard as Jane pulled back, ripping her arms off of her. For a brief moment Maura panicked thinking that Jane had suddenly changed her mind. She was pleasantly surprised when Jane pushed her hands down onto the bed. "Keep them there until I say so."

Maura nodded, accepting anything Jane would tell her to do. "Okay Jane. I trust you."

Those words shot right to Jane's heart. Cupping Maura cheeks she looked her dead in the eyes. Eyes that shown utter passion and love. "Maura. After this... what happens afer this?"

Maura smiled softly. "You tell me Jane."

Jane smiled back, kissing her gently this time. "After this you are mine for good."

"What exactely does that mean detective?" Maura smirked depite the fact that her heart was fluttering.

"It means Maura. That we are dating and no one will ever get the chance to see you like this." Jane kissed her jaw to her ear. "It mean that you are mine." The last word was growled into her ear, biting on the lobe teasingly.

"Oh God yes Jane." Maura agreed, head tipping to the side in an attempt to get Jane to continue.

Jane took the bait, kissing down Maura's neck once again. This time though when she neared the edge of her collarbone Jane sucked hard. Maura cried out in surprise, a loud moan filling the room. "Mine." Jane quipped again, a large hickey now present on Maura's milky skin.

"Yours. All yours Jane." Maura withered on the bed, needing more desperately.

Wanting to please Maura in the most untamed way. Pushing her legs apart Jane groaned at the smell of Maura's arousal. Looking down to see the most intimate part of Maura's body Jane could see the wetness soaking her thighs. It made Jane crazy with unabashed pleasure. "You're so wet Maura."

"Jane please... please just taste me." Maura's fingers clenched the bed sheets, her thighs quivering.

Jane smirked. "A little impatient are we?"

"Yes." Maura didn't even bother to lie, knowing she couldn't anyways.

Jane felt a gush of arousal hit her and she moaned. "Lay down. Hands above your head." Maura moved quickly, laying herself back against the bed, hands gripping the sheets. She eagerly spread her legs, opening herself up to Jane completely. Jane licked her lips in anticipation. Settling herself down between Maura's quivering thighs she didn't hesitate to give a strong lick through Maura's folds.

"Ahh- God... more." Maura panted, hands clinging to the sheets.

"Fucking delicious." Jane breathed, diving back in for another taste. Her lips sucked hard at the flesh, her tongue probing through her soaked folds. Maura thrased, hips pushing into Jane's mouth. "Uh uh Maura." Jane teased, forcefully pushing her hips back onto the bed. "It's my turn to play. You just have to accept what I give you."

Maura groaned half in annoyance that Jane had stopped licking her to repremand her and half in sheer pleasure that Jane was demanding absolute control.

"Just- oh God just don't stop." Maura begged shamelessly as Jane began to tongue her again. Using one of her hands Jane opened Maura up, spreading her folds to flick her tongue in and out of her pussy. Her other arm kept Maura down against the bed. "Jane. Fu- God." Jane laughed openly when Maura censored herself, a sudden urge to make Maura swear consuming her.

Letting Maura's hips goes Jane pushed two of her fingers deep inside of Maura. She heard Maura cry out and felt her vaginal walls clench hard on her fingers at the sudden intrusion. Not giving her a moments time to relax Jane pulled them out and slammed them back in again. Jane heard Maura whimper and looked up to see that she was biting on her lip in an attempt to silence herself. Jane didn't want that.

Stopping all movements Jane shot a demand at Maura. "When I'm fucking you Maura I expect to hear all of your moans and cries of pleasure." Maura's eyes went wide before she moaned loudly.

If that's what Jane wanted, Jane would get it. Maura wasn't at all shy about her sexuality or her body. Hearing the moan Jane started up her fast pace again. Fingers thrusting hard Jane's tongue licked and bit at her clit sending shivers up Maura's spine.

"Jane... ahh... G-God... don't stop... ohhhh." No longer able to keep Maura held down Jane let Maura thrust her pussy against her face in time with her fingers.

As Maura's sex started to spasm and clench around Jane's digits she knew that she was close. "Hold on Maura. Don't come until I say." Jane had always wondered if someone could hold off an orgasm.

"Jane." Maura practically cried. "Please let me come. I'm so close."

"Not until I say so." Maura whimpered loudly, but Jane felt Maura clamp down hard in an attempt to hold off the pleasure. Her eyes slammed shut and her fists clenched the bed sheets between her fists. Jane watched in awe for a few moments as Maura fought herself to do as Jane said. Not wanting to be too mean Jane slammed her fingers hard inside of Maura. "Okay Maura. Come for me. Let me hear you."

Maura let out a cry of relief before her orgasm crashed into her. Jane's lips sucked her clit into her mouth, fingers rocking within her spasming sex. Maura's hips shot off the bed, shaking in the air as her back arched. "Oh my God! Jane! Fuckkkkk!" The swear came out of Maura's mouth on a long moan.

Jane moaned herself hearing her name along with "fuck" come out of Maura's pretty mouth. The moan vibrated into Maura heightening her climax.

Finally, her body collapsed into the bed sheets, her body spent. "Ohh." Maura whispered. Her breaths were short as she fought to regain composure.

Jane slid up onto the bed besides Maura still shaking form to give her a slow langid kiss. Maura could taste herself on Jane's lips and moan softly. A smirk was on Jane's lips when she pulled back.

"Roll over." Jane said the demanding tone back in her husky voice.

* * *

><p><strong>So I caved in. There will be at least one more chapter after this one. The love I have recieved and the amazing reviews have spurred me on. So review again if you want more. Thanks again for the support!<strong>


	3. Absolute Pleasure and Pain

**I have gotten so many reviews for this fic and such amazing feedback! Thank you all for the support! You are all freaking awesome! So with much pleasure I offer the third chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maura's eyes opened to look at Jane in amusment. While her body was still trembling from Jane's previous ministrations Maura did as Jane asked. Rolling onto her stomach Maura laid, completely at ease with what was going on.<p>

Jane for her part was remaining surprisingly calm up until this point. The frustration and built up energy from earlier was still present, but with every passing moment it was decreasing slightly. Jane took the opportunity to oogle Maura's backside. Her cute butt was openly on display, toned from all the heels Maura insisted on wearing. And Jane had to admit that if that meant her ass would always look like this Jane would encourage her to continue to wear them.

Maura could practically feel Jane's gaze on her ass and smirked. Giving a wiggle she heard Jane's amused chuckle. "Careful Maur or just might take you up on that spanking offer." What Jane wasn't ready for was the small moan Maura emitted. "Shit. Did you just moan?"

"Many women find the idea of spanking to be highly arousing. The mixture of pain and pleasure heightens the sexual experience by releasing a rush of..."

Jane pinched her butt softly to stop her rant. Maura gave a squeal. "I didn't ask what other women get off on... I asked if you just moaned at the idea of me spanking you."

Maura turned her head to the side to look up at Jane. "Jane I said you could use me in any way you'd like. So quite honestly it doesn't matter if I moaned or not. I'm giving you an all access pass tonight to anything you want to do. Another night there will be a time for passionate love making where I will tell you what I really like. However, tonight I'm yours to do as you please with. If you think spanking me would be hot, then spank away."

Jane groaned loudly, her eyes closing. The energy was back, taking control of Jane's limbo. After a few moments Jane opened her eyes staring down into Maura's. "Hands and knees."

Maura let out a wicked smile, pushing herself up into the proper position. "Yes detective." Arching her back in the delicate way she learned from years of yoga and dance, Maura presented her ass to Jane.

"Make sure you count these or I'll have to start all over again." Jane warned to Maura, sliding her hands over the smooth flesh of her backside.

"How many are we counting to detective?" Maura taunted back.

"Mmmm." Jane thought it over, bending down to kiss her ass and nip it playfully. "That depends on if you want to be able to sit tomorrow."

"God." Maura gasped at the idea. "I could always take off from work." Jane growled low in her throat. Patting her butt once gently Jane suddenly lifted up and came down on Maura's ass hard. There was a loud smack heard and Jane could already see the print of her hand being shown on Maura's creamy skin. "Ahh!" Maura cried out, fisting clenching once again into the bedspread. "One."

Jane gasped herself as she had to remind herself to breath. Soothing the burning skin for a moment Jane raised her hand and brought it down three more times.

"Two... three... oh Jane... four!" Maura screamed. Jane was glad they were at Maura's because her neighbors would have been able to hear Maura through her apartment walls.

Her ass was flaming red now and Maura fought against the pain and pleasure. She could feel the wetness between her thighs and with each spank Maura got wetter. It was an insanely hot mixture.

As the next spank came down Maura lifted off the bed on a loud moan. "Five."

"God Maura. This is so fucking hot and you're loving it." Jane breathed in awe. Moving behind Maura now Jane alternated hands, bringing them down hard in rapid succession. Maura couldn't keep up.

"Six... oh... eight... God shit... oh eleven!" Maura's body and mind were in termoil. One wanted to get away from the harsh treatment, while the other kept her in place. The pleasure out weighed the pain in the end and Maura knew that if Jane continued she was bound to come just from the spanking.

Jane took a moment to rest, noting the extreme redness of her ass and the small bruises that were forming. "Fuck Maura. I'm sorry."

"No!" Maura cried out, whimpering. "Keep going. Please." Her thighs were absolutely shaking, her arousal dripping down her legs. "Don't stop. Please just. Just keep going."

Jane was in shock for the hundreth time that night. "You can come like this?"

"Yessss." Maura hissed, trying to contain her breathing. "Please Jane. Make me come again."

Jane rubbed her hands over Maura's enflamed ass, feeling the heat radiating from it. She paused however in spanking Maura. "Hold on."

Maura whimpered. "What are you doing?"

"Just stay there and don't move." Jane demanded rushing off the bed, grabbing the strap on as she left the room.

Maura squirmed telling herself not to just reach down and finish herself off. She waited impatiently for Jane to return and was so preoccupied with calming her nerves she didn't hear Jane enter again. She gasped as the bed dipped and opened her eyes again.

"Sorry for the wait Maur." Jane said before pressing against her butt. Maura groaned loudly as she felt the toy rubbing against her pussy. Grinding it into Maura a few times Jane coated it with her juices.

"J-Jane." Maura stammered, attempting to push herself back onto the toy.

"Patience is key Maura." Jane taunted.

"Jane my patience is gone... just fuck me already." Maura groaned.

Jane dug her fingers into Maura's slender hips as she heard Maura swear. It was the one thing that got Jane to cave every time. Her hips jutted forward hard, impaling Maura with the silicon cock. Maura screamed the toy stretching her wide. Her walls were already clamping down and all she needed was one more hard stroke like that and Maura knew she would be coming.

Jane knew it too. Holding Maura still Jane just barely grinded into Maura. It made Maura want to cry. She was so close, but Jane wasn't giving it to her. "Say it again Maura." Maura heard Jane but she didn't know how to respond. Her brain was too cloudy, the only thought she had was getting the released she needed. Jane swiveled her hips causing the toy to hit her g-spot.

"Uh- Jane!" Maura screamed desperately.

"Say it again Maura." Jane repeated darkly.

Maura shook her head. She didn't understand what Jane wanted her to say. She cried out softly, once again trying to pound herself back into the toy, but Jane wouldn't allow it. On a cry of desperation Maura finally realized what it was Jane wanted to hear. In the clearest of voices she could muster Maura moaned out, "Fuck me Jane. Fuck me good and hard."

Maura heard the deep growl from Jane before the hardest of slaps landed on her ass. The pain startled Maura enough to send her flying into climax. She screamed loud and hard, her vocal chords strainging. As she shook Maura could feel her walls clenching around the toy inside of her. It hurt slightly with how tight she was, but the results were extremely satisfying.

As her body went to collapse Maura felt Jane's arms wrap around her, holding her up. "Stay up Maura. You're not done yet."

"What?" Maura managed to gasp, her arms and legs feeling like jelly. Maura cried out again as she felt Jane's hips slowly sliding the toy in and out of her sex. "Oh God. Jane it's too much. Too much." Maura tried to squirm away from Jane, her sex convolsing violently. After such an intense orgasm the feeling of the toy moving inside of her was too much pleasure for Maura's body to process. "Jane."

"Shh Maura just relax." Jane whispered into her ear, her hips still rocking slowly.

"No Jane. Please. Give me a moment." Maura whimpered.

"I said no Maura." Jane's voice was low and demanding. "Now stay up." With that Jane let go of her hold on Maura and Maura locked her limbs in place. The effort caused her to clench down more on the dildo and she let out a strangled moan.

"Jane... oh God." Maura's head was spinning. She couldn't process what was going on, just that the pleasure was consuming her body. Never had she felt such an intense feeling in her life. As Jane continued her slow pace Maura felt her sex stop fighting the intrusion and begin to welcome it once again. Maura's pleas to stop turned into begging to keep going.

Jane smirked wickedly. This was just what she needed. Grabbing Maura's hips Jane upped her pace, pounding the thick shaft repeatedly into Maura. "That's it Maura. Take it. Take my cock."

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Maura choked out again and again. "More Jane more!" Jane slammed in and out of Maura hard and fast, pushing the phallus into her over and over again. Reaching around her body once more Jane flicked her clit, rolling it in tight circles. "JANE! OH MY GAWD!" Maura shrieked, her body forced into yet another orgasm.

Maura shook violently, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. As Jane slammed in deeply Maura would see darkness and then nothing.

Jane felt Maura's body go slack and knew that she had passed out. Gently laying her down on the bed, stomach first, Jane laid down on top of her. She kept most of her weight on her legs careful not to squish the woman. She slowly lifted her hips, sliding the toy out of Maura. Then rolling off to the side Jane pulled the harness off, dropping it to the floor.

Jane laid back down on the bed, cuddling Maura up into her arms. She gently traced Maura's face with her fingers, blowing cold air on her nose. Maura groaned, her eyes fluttering open. Blinking a few times to clear her vision Maura sought Jane's eyes out. "W-what happened?"

"You passed out." Jane smirked, kissing her forehead softly.

"Oh." Maura said in surprise, snuggling into Jane. "I've never done that."

Jane smiled, holding her tight to her body. "It is safe right?"

Maura nodded slightly, still basking in her afterglow. "Yes. It's caused from core temperatue rising, heart race increasing, and clenching all of your muscles during climax. It is like lifting three times your body weight and since you just made me come three times..." Maura grinned.

Jane leaned down and kissed her deeply. "So your okay?"

"More than okay." Maura yawned. "But a little tired."

Jane nodded, stroking her back lightly. "Take a small nap Maura..." She leaned in to whisper in Maura's ear. "Cause when you wake up I'm going to have you fuck my brains out."

"Jane it is impossible to do any damage to the brain through the act of..."

Jane cut her off by kissing her soundly on the lips. "It was a figure of speech Maura. I mean that you are going to make me come as hard as I just made you come."

"Oh." Maura grinned. "Oh yes."

"Now sleep. I'm not going to wait forever." Jane teased. However, Maura was already asleep, curled up in Jane's hold.

Jane smiled, closing her eyes as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I think I might have gotten carried away on this but... let me know your opinions! And don't worry there will be another chapter! Thanks again!<strong>


	4. Making Jane Scream

**Sorry for the long delay. School has been absolutely crazy and swimming is just too darn busy. But at any rate… thanks for sticking with me and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Maura?" Jane called out, her voice strong but there was a hint of worry laced in it. And considering she was tied spread eagle to the bed she felt she had a right to be worried.<p>

"Oh you woke up finally." Maura beamed as she walked back into her own bedroom, still fully naked. Jane took the moment to eye her luscious body up and down before Jane frowned.

"I'm tied to your bed." Had it been any other person Jane would be furious, not to mention embarrassed. Not only were her wrists bound to the headboard with her own cuffs, but her feet were tied to opposite bed posts leaving her completely exposed to Maura.

"Very observant detective." Maura winked down at her, all the more willing to play the game.

"Why?" She really wasn't concerned, but Jane did admit to herself that this was new territory for her. Dominating Maura had been easy; letting Maura dominate her… now that would be hard.

"Cause it's my turn." Maura purred as she climbed onto Jane's lap effectively straddling her. "And I want you completely at my mercy." Maura slid her lips onto Jane's, the kiss long and slow and deep.

They kissed for extended minutes until Jane got impatient. "I want to touch you."

Maura grinned, licking Jane's lips. "All in good time Jane."

The bed shifted as Maura slid off of it once again and for the second time in one night, disappeared into her gigantic closet.

"Did you get lost in there Maur?" Jane hollered out when Maura hadn't emerged after a few moments.

"Patience Jane." Maura called as she walked back out. "I was searching for something to play with."

Jane bit her lip. "Oh? Uhhh… what exactely did you get?"

Smooth skin slid up along Jane's as Maura once again mounted the brunette's frame. Her hands were behind her back hiding the object from Jane. "Mmmm." Was the only reply Jane got before Maura's lips were back on hers.

After a while Jane forgot about Maura's secret object and just enjoyed the kiss. While she wished she could hold Maura against her Jane wasn't complaining at the moment. However that soon ended the moment Jane felt something round and small pushed inside of her, followed by another, and then another.

"Fuck. What… oh fuck… what are those?" Jane gasped as she squirmed underneath Maura feeling the objects vibrating inside of her.

"Ben wall beads and the more you squirm the more they vibrate and leave you on the edge so I suggest you stop moving Jane unless you wish to drive yourself crazy." Maura smirked down at her.

Jane stopped moving almost instantly, dark eyes looking up at Maura. "And why do you have those in your closet?"

"I like them." Maura grinned kissing Jane's neck. Jane growled at the idea that Maura had used them on herself before she let out a strangled gasp/moan. Maura had grabbed Jane's hips and shook them causing the toys inside of her to knock together. This caused a delicious vibration to slid along Jane's inner pussy.

"Oh my God Maura." Her hands gripped the headboard as she felt her walls clench tighter on the beads.

"Feel good?" Maura asked, arriving at Jane's small, but perky breasts. She never got an answer however as her warm lips enveloped Jane's nipple, sucking hard. Jane bucked hard against her, growling as the sensation shook the beads inside of her again.

If Jane stayed still the heat and slow torture to her breasts got the better of her and Jane would jerk again, only to cry out as the beads vibrated. Her pussy was pulsating and her clit throbbed, but no matter how high the beads got Jane they prevented her from coming.

"Maura…. Maura oh fuck…. Come on." Jane groaned. Her knuckles were turning white gripping the headboard.

The reply Jane received was a loud "pop" as Maura released the breast she had been sucking on. Over her nipple was a fairly large hickey, dark purple. Jane just groaned huskily. "Had enough detective?" Jane nodded her head fiercely, breathing too hard to respond in words. "Mmmm." Maura smirked at her.

As Maura kissed down her body Jane fought to remain still. Her body was humming in arousal and Jane could feel her muscles convulsing around the toys still buried deep inside her slick heat. Jane screamed profanity when Maura slid two fingers in with the small balls. Watching Jane's every facial feature Maura slowly began to swirl her fingers around the beads.

"Wh- oh shit… what are you… ahh doing?" Jane whimpered. As her fingers slid around the toys they vibrated and licked at Jane's arousal. Her fingers brushed her inner walls and Jane swore that Maura found her g-spot. "Just fuck me." Never in her life had Jane begged for sex, but she was begging now.

Jane whimpered loudly, her muscles straining in her arms as Maura removed herself from Jane completely. The protest about to tumble from her lips halted though when Maura undid both her feet from the bed posts. The bed dipped again and Jane growled at the sight of Maura between her spread thighs.

"Legs on my shoulders and don't move them." Maura commanded. Jane eagerly slid her legs onto Maura's shoulder, eyes fluttering as the beads hit together. "I want to hear my name Jane so make sure you say it loudly."

Jane's sarcastic comeback never made it past her throat as Maura's slender, perfectly manicured fingers slammed back inside of Jane. "God!" Jane screamed.

Maura stopped. "What did I just say?"

Jane's head was spinning. Looking down at her Jane pulled her famous "really?" face at her. "Seriously Maura? You're stopping for that?" Maura just stared up at her defiantly. Jane sighed and shook her head. "And you say I'm the one with the ego." Locking her legs tighter on her shoulders Jane locked eyes with Maura and made sure they held. "I want you to fuck me now Maura. Lick my clit and pound your fingers into my pussy. I promise you I'll scream your name."

That was all it took. Jane shouted as Maura grabbed one of the balls and pulled it out of her pussy, before quickly repeating the action with the other two. Jane's body shook at the sudden change, her pussy clamping down empty.

That feeling soon changed however as Maura's three fingers plunged inside of her wetness. "Fuck Maura! Yes!" Jane's hips lifted up and met Maura's mouth as it came down on her clit.

The only sounds heard was Jane's loud breathing and occasional outbursts, the lapping sound of Maura's tongue on her clit and tasting her juices, and the sound of Maura's fingers slamming into Jane's pussy over and over again. Maura bit down gently on Jane's clit and earned a yelp.

Fingers swirling in a new rhythm Maura could feel Jane's pussy convulsing and knew it was only a matter of seconds. "Jane. Look at me." Maura waited until Jane's dark eyes met hers. "After you come I'm going to run out for a bit. When I get back I expect you to be showered and naked. Understand?"

Jane nodded her head without any hesitation. Her looming orgasm caused Jane to not ask questions. She didn't care at the moment what Maura was planning as long as she got to come now. Plus, it didn't sound that bad of an order.

Maura sucked her clit hard into her mouth, tongue flicking at it and that was it. Jane came screaming Maura's name. Her body thrashed wildly until Maura held her hips down, Jane's arms pulling at the cuffs.

"Maur…. Maur." Jane whispered as she started to come down. Maura left her hand inside of Jane as she reached with the other one to unlock her cuffs. Jane's legs slipped off her shoulders and her arms fell to the side once freed. "God."

Maura slowly removed her fingers, biting her lip at the utter wetness of Jane's sex. Not being able to resist Maura slowly lowered her mouth back down to her pussy and lapped up her come. Jane's body jerked in sensitivity, but she did nothing to move away from Maura's ministrations. Instead, she watched with hooded eyelids until Maura finished.

Kissing her way back up Jane's body Maura planted a sweet kiss to her lips. "Remember what I said." Maura whispered before she slid gently off Jane's body.

Jane watched her walk around putting on designer yoga pants and a sweatshirt of hers that she had left there a while ago. As Maura left Jane waited to hear the door click before closing her eyes.

"Oh God." Jane whispered into the open air. "She's got me whipped already." A few more seconds went by before Jane smirked. "But I got her whipped as well."

Jane swung her legs off to the side and made her way into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry for the lateness. Hope this chapter did its justice. And there will be more so no worries. Thanks again and reviews please!<strong>


	5. White Fluffy Towel

**Thank you all for sticking with this fic! Your reviews are amazing and they keep me writing!**

**People were complaining they couldn't see this chapter. I'm not sure why but it wasn't my fault. I didn't take it down but I hope it works now. :) Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Jane took a shower as instructed and then proceeded to wonder around Maura's home. While she had stayed over at Maura's many times Jane realized she had only ever seen her kitchen, living room, and bedroom. To her astonishment Maura actually had many more rooms than that. Like, a dining area, game room, and a ballet studio. Jane then wondered further to find a workout room, equipped with every machine you could imagine. It was like having a YMCA in your house.<p>

Jane then walked into her backyard, but feeling awkward about being naked outside Jane grabbed a fluffy white towel from a closet. Maura's backyard was huge. It was closed off on all sides, an in ground pool with a slide and diving board, a hot tub, and a grill even Chef Ramsey would die for.

"Damn." Jane muttered. Maura's money didn't bother Jane but it was a slight wakeup call just to see how much of a difference separated them.

The sound of the front door closing startled Jane enough to walk back inside, meeting Maura in the living room. However, as Jane's face broke into a smile Maura's turned into a frown, her arms crossing over her chest.

As Maura saw Jane's eyes widen in confusion Maura snapped out a remark. "What did I tell you when I left?"

Jane stopped a few feet in front of Maura. "Umm to take a shower…"

"And?" Maura demanded impatiently.

"Uh…" Jane stammered. "To stay naked…?"

"Yes. And are you naked right now?"

Jane chuckled slightly. "Really Maur? Really? I put a towel on… sue me."

Her eyes darted down Maura's form as she stalked up in front of Jane. Without her heels on Maura stood just short of Jane's height, but she made up for it in determination. Grabbing Jane's hips over the towel Maura pushed her harshly up against the wall. "Oh I don't intend to sue you Jane." Maura's voice was darker than normal and Jane gulped as she felt a rush of arousal shot through her sex. "But I do intend to make it clear to you that when I tell you to stay naked you best do as I say."

Maura grabbed the side of the towel and pulled. It fell from Jane's body, being dropped without a second thought to the floor. Maura was must too turned on to worry about a towel. "Ahh." Jane gasped. Her dark eyes followed Maura's gaze as it burned a path down her naked body. Standing in front of Maura like this, so open and exposed while Maura was fully covered, Jane was aware of all the flaws her body held. While Maura's was smooth and silky, Jane's was covered in scars.

As if sensing Jane's inner turmoil Maura cupped her cheeks smiling sweetly. "You're beautiful Jane. Stop worrying about it."

Jane smiled down at her, arms snaking around Maura's slim waist. "Forgive me for covering up?"

"Mmm maybe." Maura winked at her. Jane bent down and kissed her deeply, moaning at the pure taste of her.

"What did you go get anyways?" Jane asked as her curiosity finally got the best of her.

Maura's eyes danced wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest I'm not sure where to go with this so I'm open to any ideas. I know it was a short chapter, but I started it thinking something would come to me and then nothing did. Please help me! Haha. <strong>

**Oh and reviews would be lovely! Thanks again everyone! **


	6. Maura's Bag of Goodies

**I've come to the conclusion that all of my readers are just as naughty as I am. Haha. You all gave great ideas! Thanks so much for the support! **

**A quick note before I begin. Here is a link to the things Maura buys. A lot of them I didn't know how to describe so I attached these pictures in case you wanted the real visual. (Remember to remove the spaces between the links before you hit enter). They are from actual sex stores so I was accurate in my responses. (Also had to delete the history from my computer for you guys! Haha). **

**At any rate enjoy!**

http:/ www .adameve. com/ lingerie/womens- wear/corsets-bustiers/sp- elastabind-corset-restraint-79827. aspx

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back." Maura whispered seductively into Jane's ear before walking away. Jane groaned, leaning back against the wall. Her eyes closed for a few moments as she thought about the events that had taken place over the last 24 hours. She had no idea that when she went down to the morgue yesterday for a ride home that it would lead to Jane ultimately fucking Maura's brains out and then dating her.<p>

When Maura walked back into the room she saw Jane leaning with her eyes closed and smiled. The events were startling to her as well. While Maura had never thought she would enquire such a thing as casual sex between the two of them it seemed that it had worked out beautifully.

"When you're done day dreaming Jane you might want to open your eyes." Maura's voice was playful and Jane smiled.

That smile fell, replaced with shock and arousal as Jane opened her eyes. "Oh fuck Maura." Jane's black eyes raked down Maura's body. The top half of her was bare, as was the bottom half. However, her feet were cased in the highest pair of blood red fuck me pumps Jane had ever seen and on her mid-drift was a corset binding. The binding wrapped around her shapely hips, held together with a corseted back and then at the sides there were two cuff like pieces in which Maura's hands were bound. Maura was once again, completely at Jane's mercy.

"Do you like?" Maura asked, her voice dripping with arousal.

"God yes." Jane moaned softly, walking a few steps forward so that she could run her hands over the material. Jane felt around her wrists. Feeling that one of Maura's hands was still free Jane slowly bound her wrist, hooking the belt snugly. "Where did you find this?"

"Sex shop." Maura answered simply, much too caught up in watching Jane's reaction to the confiding material. "It's called a corset restraint. I picked a simple one since we are new to this."

"Mmm." Jane nodded. Jane licked her lips, looking as if she wanted to eat Maura alive. Jane grinned, realization that she could indeed, eat Maura. Dropping to her knees, Jane pushed Maura's legs apart. "Don't move." Jane instructed before tilting her head and licking Maura's sex.

"Oh Jane." Maura moaned long and loud. Her head fell back, her back arching slightly. Jane had never seen anything so beautiful and sinfully erotic. Maura, though kind and sweet, was definitely not innocent.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's legs, resting them on the back of her thighs. Sitting up on her knees Jane pressed her face into Maura's folds, eagerly licking up the wetness that was pooling there. She ate out Maura's pussy greedily and messily. Only breaking for short intervals to catch her breath, Jane kept her face buried in her pussy.

Maura was panting, fighting to remain standing. Every time Jane would work her up to an orgasm, she would change speeds or tactics, leaving Maura hanging dangerously on the edge. "God… oh my… Jane… please… shit, God…. More." Maura continued to gasp out mostly incoherent phrases. Jane had been fucking her with her tongue for a long time now and Maura didn't think that her body could handle any more.

It was then that even in her lust induced mind did Maura realize that giving Jane complete control meant pushing her body to its limits. Maura groaned at the thought and made a mental note to by more binding toys.

Jane could feel her muscles quivering and shaking between her legs. With a few more licks Jane took pity on Maura's begging form and slammed her tongue as deep inside of Maura's pussy as she could. Within seconds Maura was screaming out her release. "JANE!"

The orgasm literally knocked Maura off her feet, her legs giving out. Jane caught her just before she hit the ground, scooping her up and setting her on the couch. "Easy there Maura." Jane said gently, kissing her thighs.

"God Jane. That was… wow." Maura gasped.

Jane chuckled, her ego boosting slightly. "You and bondage. I never liked restraints before, but shit Maura. You just look so fucking hot all tied up for me."

Maura felt a rush of arousal coating her sex already and she moaned. "I'm yours Jane. All yours. Now fuck me again."

Jane raised an eyebrow surprised. "You're ready for me already?"

"Yessss." Maura hissed as Jane's finger ran up her sex, collecting her wetness.

"Hmmm." Jane watched Maura closely as she sucked her own finger into her mouth, licking off Maura's come. "Fucking delicious."

The medical examiner moaned loudly. "Let me taste." It was Jane's turn to jerk forward in response. However, she did as instructed once again dragging her finger through Maura's slick folds before bringing her digit up to Maura's lips. Jane moaned softly as Maura sucked her finger into her mouth, her wet, warm tongue darting around the skin, licking it clean. As she pulled back she made a popping sound and then licked her lips. "Let me taste you now."

Jane gently pushed Maura onto her back on the couch before straddling her shoulders. Maura gasped as Jane's soaked pussy was displayed in front of her face. This wasn't really what Maura had in mind when she had asked to taste Jane next, but it was 100% okay with her.

"Be a good girl Maura and lick my pussy good." The words came out of Jane's mouth of their own accord. It was like Jane could no longer control her impulses, her sex drive unleashed by Maura's willingness to be dominated. "I uh… I mean…"

"No stop." Maura's strong voice rang in Jane's ears. "I love dirty talk."

Jane groaned, a gush of pure arousal shaking her form. Gaining her courage back Jane reached down, tangling her fingers in Maura's blonde curls. "Enough talking. Tongue fuck me until I come."

"Mmm." Was the only thing Maura replied with before burying her face in Jane's sopping wet pussy. She licked, bit, sucked, and tasted every inch of Jane's sex. Her hands clenched at the bindings, arms stuck at her sides. Feeling Jane grinding against her face spurred Maura on.

With each tongue stroke to her folds Jane jerked and let out a soft moan. Her hands still held Maura's hair, aware of when she needed to breathe. "Shit Maura yes." Jane gasped, back arched, her thrown back. "Suck my clit…. Don't stop."

Maura did as instructed, lips forming a tight seal around the bundle of nerves, pulling it into her warm mouth. Her tongue lapped at it while her supple lips kept it in place. Jane's insides were on fire. It felt as if Maura was all around her, touching her, enflaming her entire being. Deep pants came from the detective's mouth and with a few more flicks of Maura's talented tongue Jane came. Maura's name was wrenched from her lips as her body shook.

The assault didn't stop until Jane could take no more and lifted up, away from Maura's mouth. However, Jane felt a rush of arousal already re-soaking her pussy as she looked down at Maura. Her lips were swollen and red from sucking, her face covered in her juices. "Holy fuck Maura." Jane's tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

Maura smirked, licking at her own lips to taste Jane's arousal. "Clean me off?"

Jane's lips were on Maura's in a matter of seconds. Her lips bruised against the smaller blonde's, tasting her own sex as well as what could only be described as the essence of Maura. Her tongue traced her lips, licking her clean.

Pulling away Jane's eyes stared down into Maura's. "What else did you buy?"

"Go find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this holds you all off until I get the next chapter written. Still up for ideas if y'all have any! Thanks and reviews please!<strong>


	7. New Sex Toys

**Like I promised on my last update to my other fic Misunderstanding I am trying to update all my fics because I have a week off from school. I am so incredibly sorry for the delay, but at any rate I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Once again I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, I just like borrowing the characters.**

**Jane goes through the contents of what Maura has bought in this chapter. If you guys don't understand my description or just want a visual I have attached the links to the items below in order of when Jane sees them. They are from a sex shop and do have pornographic images in them so if that isn't for you please don't look. That is my disclaimer. Oh and remember to remove the spaces in the links to view.**

http:/ www. extremerestraints. com/ bondage-gear_10/ easy-access-neoprene-restraint-system_750. html

http:/ pleasuretease. com/ product/451/ Feeldo-Violet-Double-Ended-Dildo. aspx

http:/ www. extremerestraints. com/ bullet-vibrators_81/purple-7-speed-remote-control-egg_2797. html

http:/ www. Edenfantasys. com /anal-toys/anal-plugs/violet-ripple

http:/ www. alibaba. com /product-gs/440279580/hot_sexy_police_Costume. html

**And now onto the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Jane moved off the couch, leaving Maura laying on her back in the bindings. As Jane neared the bag that Maura had gotten Jane felt her heart begin to beat. She had no idea what Maura had gone to get and decided that she was going to keep an open mind. If it was anything like what Maura had on her body now Jane was positive that they both were going to enjoy it.<p>

Jane began ruffling through the contents of the bag, gasps and moans slipping past her lips. Maura had pulled herself up into a sitting position on the couch, watching Jane's expressions. Each item revealed to Jane had its own shock factor.

It seemed like Maura had bought out most of the store. "Please tell me you didn't use your real name." Jane smirked over at Maura.

"Of course not Jane. I understand that Dr. Maura Isles is associated with the Boston Police Department. However, Maura Rizzoli is not." Jane's eyes went wide as she looked over at Maura. She wasn't sure why, but the sound of Maura's name linked with hers gave her the utmost pleasure. It was only then did Maura truly realize what she had done. "Oh… I didn't mean to assume that we were married, or going to get married, or linked in any sort of domestic way other than dating and sex, I just wanted to cons…" Maura's rant was cut off as Jane's lips were on hers. It seemed like in her rant Maura hadn't noticed Jane cross the room to kiss her.

"It's okay." Jane whispered. Jane had brought the bag with her. "Now I want to look at all of these."

Maura nodded, eyes connecting with Jane's. "Okay."

Jane was the first to break eye contact, looking down at the bag of goodies. Reaching in Jane pulled out the first of many. She had to bite her bottom lip as she imagined what she could do with this. It was a spread bar, used to keep Maura's legs apart and her hands restrained. It was becoming clear to Jane that they were both very into bondage. Looking up at Maura Jane grinned. "I think we'll save this one for later. I'm enjoying that corset way too much at the moment."

Maura smirked, nodding. "Anything you'd like Jane."

Jane groaned. The dominant part of her was flaring and Jane knew that while she was eager to use Maura, Maura was eager to be used. And Jane knew that she couldn't hurt Maura. If Maura said stop Jane would in an instant.

Maura smiled internally. It was obvious that Jane had never been given the opportunity to explore her sexual side. That all the men she had been with had never opened themselves up in this way, or allowed Jane to become dominant. It was sad, but Maura was more than willing to participate and allow Jane to be the person in bed that she had always wanted to be. Plus, it was an opportunity for Maura to try new things. While Maura had always been much more open about her sexual desires and had carried through some of them, this was a first for them both.

Jane turned back to the bag pulling out the next item. Jane gasped as she held it in her hands. It was a double ended dildo. The bulb end went into one partner while the longer end acted as a cock for the other partner. Jane's eyes went dark as she imagined fucking Maura with it. While they had used a strap on last night, this one would allow Jane to get penetration as well, plus get closer skin contact.

Maura's voice broke Jane from her daydream. "I'm guessing we won't be waiting to use that one?"

Jane's lust filled eyes met Maura's teasing ones. "Definitely not." Jane answered honestly.

"Mmm I can't wait. Keep looking." Maura said her body hot from watching Jane and getting wet at the promise of being fucked hard with that dildo.

Jane pulled out a remote controlled bullet vibrator next. It was purple and small and Jane's mind soared again. Holding the tiny egg in her hand and the remote in the other Jane moved closer to Maura. Maura shifted under her intense gaze as she advanced. Maura gasped loudly as Jane forced her legs apart. "So this remote works anywhere in the room?"

Maura nodded. "Anywhere within the house actually. I bought one with a long range."

Jane nodded, slowly pushing the bullet between her legs, coating it in her juices. "What about at work?"

Maura's eyes snapped to Jane's. Certainly she couldn't be suggesting what she thought she was. "I… umm…"

"Come on Maura. Tell me you didn't think about that when you bought this. The idea of me sitting upstairs in my chair, working a case with the controller in my pocket. You downstairs, bent over your desk working on reports, the bullet inside of you. And then just when you get comfortable, thinking that you can handle the sensation of it resting inside of you while you work, I turn it on, hand in my pocket. And just like that you're downstairs, trying not to moan and attract the attention of your interns. The bullet would be vibrating inside of you while you tried in vain to get the reports done, knowing that while you wiggled in pleasure, I was upstairs controlling your pussy." While Jane was whispering this in Maura's ear, her voice low and dark, Jane was dragging the bullet over Maura's clit.

Maura was literally shaking. "I… I just bought it for home. I would never…" Maura gasped and had to remind herself on how to breathe. "Never be unprofessional."

Maura couldn't lie, but she had gotten very good at bending the truth with her words. Jane recognized it immediately. "I never said that we would actually do it, I asked if you thought about it while you were buying it." Jane was rubbing it along her pussy now, just barely pressing it against her opening.

Maura's hands bite into the restraints, wishing she could reach out and force the toy inside of her. Knowing that Jane was right, that there was no way to lie her way out, Maura nodded. "Yes. Yes Jane I bought it with that in mind. I imagined a slow day at work when we were just doing paperwork and you coming down into my office, with that toy hidden in your pocket. I imagined you coming around my desk, with that dark look in your eyes, lifting me out of my chair and pressing me against the wall. I thought of you hiking my skirt up, and slipping your hand inside my panties, the toy in your hand. You would whisper in my ear that I was to keep the toy inside of me until you came down to get it and that I was to be a good girl and not let anyone know. I could almost feel you pushing the toy into me, putting my panties back in place, and smoothing my skirt down. You would leave me to my paperwork again and just when I managed to cool myself down from the frenzy you put my body into you would turn the toy on." Maura's eyes were closed now, lost in the fantasy she had created for herself while shopping in the sex store. Her breathing was jagged, skin flushed.

Jane for her part was too. "Then what Maura?" Jane asked huskily.

Maura moaned at the chance to indulge in her fantasy once more. "The vibrations shooting through me would bring me up high, almost to an orgasm while I fought to remain calm, but then suddenly you would turn the toy off. It was almost as if you were watching me, but you weren't. You would be upstairs doing your own work. You just know me. You know how long to push and when to pull back. You would do that repeatedly, for hours during the day. By the time you would come down to get me I would be a panting mess. I would have locked my office door to keep people out, but the moment you would knock I would have the door open. You would come in; slam me back against the wall like you did earlier. God Jane you would have that look in your eyes again."

Jane was fully engaged in Maura's story now, eyes watching every breath and shudder that shook its way through Maura's body. "What would I say Maur?"

Maura took a ragged breath. "You would whisper low in my ear that you were there to retrieve your toy back from me and your hand would find its way back under my panties."

"They would be so wet wouldn't they?" Jane whispered, lips sucking Maura's neck now.

"They would be soaked Jane. My folds would be dripping and just the barest of touches from your fingers would leave me shuddering. I'd whimper in slight protest as you would gently drag your fingertips along my opening. You were teasing me."

"Let me hear it. Let me hear you whimper." Jane breathed. Maura did just that as Jane bite down on her pulse point in her neck softly before soothing it with her tongue. Jane groaned.

"You would then tell me I wasn't to come. I would start to demand that you make me come, but suddenly your fingers were inside of me, pulling the bullet from my folds. As it would come out it would leave me with an empty feeling. However, I wouldn't have to wait long as suddenly your fingers would be feeling me up."

Dropping the bullet, Jane slammed two of her fingers into Maura's drenched pussy. Maura screamed, her walls tightening due to the sudden intrusion. It would be so easy to give in and to come, but Maura wanted to obey her own fantasy. Forcing the waves to calm down Maura took a deep, shaky breath. "Now what? Tell me what to do to make you come." Jane husked, lips kissing the top of her chest.

"Oh God." Maura moaned. "You would slam your fingers in and out of me, working so high, right up to where I was all day." As the words tumbled from Maura's mouth Jane obeyed, her digits slamming within Maura's pussy. Her fingers were coated in her sex and Jane could smell her arousal. "I… oh Jane… I would beg you to let me come."

"Do it." Jane whispered. "Beg me." Although Jane would have easy gotten Maura off with no persuasion Jane wanted to hear the rest of her fantasy.

"Ahh… Jane… please… oh p-please let me come. I need it! I… oh God please let me come." Maura gasped, fighting against her restraints now. Her thighs were quivering, her back arching off the couch.

Jane sucked a nipple into her mouth before releasing it. "You can do better than that love." Jane whispered, pulling the bud between her teeth.

Maura cried out in bliss, eyes slammed shut. "Jane… make me come. Make me scream your name. Your fingers feel so good in my pussy. Please… I want to come for you."

Jane couldn't deny Maura any longer. "Do I say yes in your fantasy?"

"Yes!" Maura screamed.

"Come for me then. Scream my name." Jane pushed her fingers in to the hilt.

Maura screamed. As her body was launched into orgasm her butt lifted off the couch, crashing back down as her body shook hard. "JANE!" Her name was ripped from Maura's lungs, as her pussy gushed.

Jane fucked her through it, lips slamming down on Maura's. Maura cried out a few more times into her mouth before her body lumped back exhausted. Jane kissed her cheeks before slowly sliding her fingers out of her pussy. Maura moaned, eyes fluttering open to smile cheekily at Jane. "That was a hot fantasy there Maura." Jane teased.

"We can't ever do that though. I wouldn't be able to keep quiet." Maura blushed.

"Oh I think we established that." Jane smirked, kissing her gently. Spotting the toy Jane bit her lip. Maura saw the glint in her eyes, but before she could say anything Jane suddenly was pushing the bullet inside of Maura's still sensitive pussy.

"J-Jane." Maura moaned out shakily. "I don't think I'm ready to go again yet."

"I know Maura. I won't turn it on yet." Jane promised as she pushed it deep inside. Once satisfied that it was where it should be Jane removed her fingers, helping Maura back into a sitting position. "Do you want the bindings off or can you keep them on?"

"What do you want?" Maura asked back.

Jane shook her head, cupping Maura's cheeks. "This is about what you want too Maura. If you want them off, I'll take them off. We could always use it again some other time."

Maura nodded. "Okay. I want them off."

Jane smiled. "Of course." Grabbing the key from the floor Jane undid the cuffs, before slowly unbinding the corset from her body. Once it was off Jane kissed her wrists, soothing the tender skin. The material was made not to chafe or hurt her skin, but it was still a little sore from Maura pulling on them.

Leaving Maura on the couch Jane returned to the bag. Pulling out the next item Jane's eyes went wide. "Maura I don't know about this one." Jane had pulled out a small, simple, clear anal toy.

"I didn't think you would, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to just buy in case we change our minds."

Jane nodded, putting it down on the ground. The next thing she pulled out was lubricant to go with the anal toy. Setting that down as well Jane turned back to pull the remaining thing out of the bag. Jane chuckled and smirked. Jane was holding up a two piece, naughty cop uniform. The top was a halter, with a huge section missing to show case her breasts. It barely covered her breasts to begin with and left her entire stomach bare. Then the bottom was a pair of the skimpiest booty short, with a spot to attach cuffs. It also came with black, lace up boots and a police hat that read detective. Jane raised an amused eyebrow at Maura. "Cop fantasy?"

Maura shook her head, her face showing that she was easily amused as well. "Sexy detective fantasy of being interrogated."

Jane grinned, reaching for the remote control to the bullet. "You wait here. I'll go put this on." Jane winked, turning the toy on high.

Maura cried out feeling the sudden vibrations rocking through her, but nodded. "Please hurry."

Jane kissed her deeply, tongue twirling with Maura's. "If you have to come by then do it. Just be loud enough so that I hear you."

Maura nodded, moaned as Jane pinched her breasts before leaving the room to change. Maura was left, withering on the couch as the bullet vibrated away inside of her pussy.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm mean for leaving it here, but I promise you that the next chapter will come much quicker than this one did. And I know I've said that before, but I have a week off and a person who is nagging me to continue. (You know who you are *winks*) Reviews keep me happy! Thanks!<strong>


	8. Blindfolded Pleasure

**Thank you all for being so patient. I do hope that this chapter does not disappoint. **

**I've had a few people ask why my language is so graphic. Seems they don't like the swearing and the word pussy. My answer to that is because sex is dirty and hot and isn't proper. You release emotions and the sex between these two characters is a way to release frustration from cases and express just how deep their connection is to one another. Plus, Jane isn't the most proper so I feel like she would swear during such an intense feeling. As for the word pussy… I just like it to be honest. Vagina is what they call it at the doctors and just sounds gross and crotch is worse. I honestly can't stand those two words. Same reason I shorten clitoris to clit. I hate the clinical words. Sorry if that offends anyone, but I just prefer pussy (yes I am aware of that cliché). **

**But anyways, onto the chapter. If anyone else has a question for me regarding anything feel free to ask. Just be polite in your criticism or questions. I will generally answer anything anyone asks.**

**Also, I'm adding another toy so if you want to see it for yourself here is the link. Again, remember to remove the spaces in the link to view it. If not, I do describe it within the chapter.**

www. extremerestraints unique-vibrators_85/orgasmic-oral-sex-tongue-ring_1913. html

* * *

><p>Jane took a deep breath. Looking in the mirror, Jane studied the outfit she was currently wearing. Maura always did know exactly what size would work for Jane.<p>

The boy cut shorts and the halter bra like top accented Jane's toned body and her perky breasts. The shorts bulged slightly where the strap on was tied up around her waist and Jane reached down to stroke the fake cock through her shorts. It sent a thrill through her. Knowing that she was going to get to use it on the doctor in the other room made Jane's heart thud in her chest.

The detective's cap tamed her unruly curls and brought out the lusty darkness in her eyes. The boots were short and laced up to make Jane look like a sexy badass. The fake baton and gun around her waist added a nice touch and on her way out of the bedroom Jane switched the play cuffs for her real ones.

She could hear Maura's moans vibrating through the house as the toy buzzed away inside of her pussy. Jane knew it was slightly cruel to do, but she stopped just outside the living room, where Maura couldn't see her. Watching as she squirmed on the couch, her eyes squeezed shut, hands fisting the couch cushions, thighs absolutely soaked and trembling made Jane's pussy throb.

It was obvious that Maura was trying to hold off and wait for Jane. The act made Jane smile, but Jane wanted to watch Maura come without knowing she was being watched. As Maura moaned loudly, hips arching to try to stop the pleasurable sensations, Jane reached for the remote. The toy had been on a low vibration the whole time and now it was time to step it up a notch.

As Maura took deep breaths to try to compose herself Jane flicked the toy up to high. The reaction was instantaneous. Maura's hips flew up off the couch, hips trembling and legs giving out. Her body thrashed as Maura tried holding on. "Oh my God! Jane! Jane! Hurry I... I need you!" Maura screamed, head rolling from side to side.

Jane bit her lip. Her heart wanted to go appease Maura's cry, but her brain and her sex drive froze her feet in place. She was getting turned on watching Maura be fucked by a sex toy. "Please… Jane…. Jane… oh… God… crap… ahhh!" Maura's words were loud and short. Her brain couldn't seem to process what she was saying.

The little bullet was going crazy inside of her and Maura had already been worked up for so long. Trying to hold back her orgasm Maura couldn't contain her body's movements. Thrashing and shaking Maura could feel the vibrations shooting through her body.

Jane bit her lip, stroking the cock through the shorts. Knowing just what would push Maura over the edge Jane suddenly turned the bullet off. Maura's body fell onto the couch, her breath heaving. She thought that Jane had finally listened to her and was waiting to be fucked by Jane.

Waiting until the exact moment that Maura released her death grip on the couch, Jane turned the toy on to its highest setting. The instant, intense vibrations forced a scream out of Maura as her orgasm crashed into her. The sudden pleasure shot her hips way off the couch and Maura cried out, screaming as wave after wave of her climax ripped into her.

Jane moaned watching her reaction. Keeping the toy buzzing Jane crept into the room. This, in reality, probably wasn't necessary. Maura was too caught in her orgasm to notice anything at the moment. As Maura began to squirm against the sensations Jane turned the bullet off, leaning down and kissing Maura hard.

Maura gasped into the kiss, surprised but kissed her back the best she could. It was short because Maura was still fighting for oxygen and her body was ultra sensitive. "That was so fucking hot Maura. Thank you." Jane whispered against her lips.

"Welcome." Maura gasped out, her voice quiet from screaming so loud and for so long.

"You okay?" Jane asked, smiling gently as she stroked her cheek.

"Mmm yeah. Just… my sex is still feeling the effects of my orgasm." Maura smiled.

Jane chuckled softly, kissing her lips. "So your clit is still sensitive?"

Maura nodded, licking her lips after Jane kissed them. "Yes. That's what I mean."

Jane chuckled and their lips connected again.

* * *

><p>Maura took a deep, ragged breath. Her stomach rose and fell with each deep breath and her heart hammered in her chest. Jane had her blindfolded and bent over at the waist. She was pretty sure that she was in the bedroom, but couldn't stand up to check. Her feet were connected by the spreader bar and her hands were cuffed to it in the middle. Maura was stark naked, her ass raised for anyone who stepped into the room's viewing.<p>

The bullet was no longer inside of Maura, but Maura could feel her wetness as the cool air of the room blew against her exposed pussy. Trying to listen for Jane's footsteps, Maura tested her bindings. There was no way she was getting out unless Jane let her out. While in previous relationships this act of giving up control would have unsettled the always in control M.E. with Jane she found she was oddly aroused.

With a final deep breath Maura heard the thud of Jane's boots and knew she had reentered what she presumed was her own bedroom. "Jane?"

"Shhh Dr. Isles. You're under arrest, remember? You have the right to remain silent." Maura could now hear that Jane was close to her.

"But detective I don't even know what I did wrong." Maura laced her voice with innocence. Since this was all role play Maura didn't care that she was lying.

Jane smirked at her willingness to play along. She was after all dressed up in a skimpy police outfit, not like Maura could see it though. "You tempted a police officer."

"It's not my fault that the police officer thought I was sexy and wanted to tie me up to play with." Jane almost lost her character as Maura purred the words.

"I can't help myself. You are fucking gorgeous." Jane growled. Her hands were now gripping Maura's hip and Jane was slowly grinding the strap-on cock against Maura's sex. With Maura bent over the cock could easily slid its length along her folds without penetrating her.

"This is an abuse of power." Maura gasped.

"Would you rather be arrested?" Jane replied smoothly.

Maura moaned as Jane forced her body back to grind harder. "No." Shaking her head the best she could, Maura pulled on the binds again.

Jane knew that Maura wasn't going to be able to hold that position forever so Jane got right to it. However, it wasn't what Maura was expecting.

Maura felt the cock move away from her and groaned in frustration. However, as Jane's hands grabbed her hips again, now from a different angle and Maura heard a faint vibration Maura knew what Jane had found.

As Jane's mouth made contact with her dripping center Maura felt the tongue vibrator buzzing away. It was the last item Maura had bought, but earlier with her arousal she had forgot about it. The vibrator was small and fit over Jane's tongue so that with each lick it buzzed away at Maura's sex.

"Oh… Jane!" Maura gasped loudly. The toy stilled on her clit and Jane pressed her tongue flat. The vibrator sent tingling vibrations through Maura's aroused clit and her body trembled. "This… this is going to make… oh God…. Make me come fast…"

Jane squeezed her hips to let Maura know that she understood that. Maura groaned as Jane moved her tongue down between her folds, teasing at her entrance. Maura pulled on her bindings and felt her feet wanting to kick out. Jane held her hips securely, making sure Maura stayed in her standing position.

"Oh my God. Jane! I… oh that feels soooo good." Maura drawled out, biting her lip. With her eyes closed and her pussy so open Maura could literally feel every inch of the toy vibrating into her. The blindfold heightened her other senses and it felt like Jane's tongue was literally inside of her, blazing a path into her core. "Ohhhh."

Jane moved her tongue, flicking the toy over and over again around her pussy. Her one hand wrapped around to finger her clit, moving in tight, little circles. Maura screamed. "Jane! Oh…. I'm…. Jane!" Maura cried out as her orgasm crashed into her hard and fast. It made her legs tremble and Maura fought to keep standing. She yanked on the cuffs as her world shattered into stars behind her closed eyes.

Jane made sure she stayed up right and calmed down before she stood up. Maura heard her footsteps and then felt her wrists being released. "You can stand up Dr. Isles." Maura shivered as she heard Jane's low voice and the fact that she was still playing their game. Her back cracked once as she stood up and Maura stretched it out.

Frowning, Maura stood still. It was very quiet and Maura couldn't hear Jane. Her hands reached up for the blindfold before stopping herself. "Jane?" She called out tentatively instead.

"I'm right here. Just don't move okay?" Jane rasped out quietly. "I just want to look at you."

Maura nodded, standing still. She straightened out her back, pushing her chest out a bit more. Jane smirked, eyes glazing over Maura's flawless body. As she eyes wandered back up for the hundredth time she saw Maura squirm, getting impatient. Her hands reached out, pulling Maura forward. Maura stumbled with the bar still trapping her feet, but Jane's toned body stopped her fall. They crashed together and Jane chuckled hoarsely.

"You really are the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on. The dip of your spine, the roundness of your ass, your full breasts, solid solders, soft skin…" Jane rattled off, hands reaching down to cup her ass, pulling her tighter against her body. Their breasts mashed together between them, the only barrier Jane's cop uniform. "The way your skin flushes red after an orgasm and your breathy moans."

Maura sighed, keeping her arms at her sides. "Can I touch you?"

Jane didn't answer. Instead she took Maura's hands in her own. Bringing them up her body Jane forced Maura to cup her breasts through the material. "Play with my nipples." Maura pinched them over the top. Maura knew what game they were playing and understood that if she tried to move underneath the material she would be stopped.

Jane groaned as Maura twisted her tips between her fingers, before her own hands returned to Maura's ass. Standing there, cupping Maura's ass a thought came to Jane's mind. She knew that Maura had bought the butt plug for her, but now wondered what Maura would say about it. Giving her ass a squeeze, Jane softly nipped at Maura's earlobe. "Dr. Isles had you ever had anything in your ass before?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this was originally going to be my last chapter, but as I got to writing I realized I had many more naughty things I wanted to write about so there is going to be at least one more after this. Reviews please! And I'm sorry about the cliffhanger again. I'm writing the next chapter now so it shouldn't be too long of a wait. Thanks!<strong>


	9. First Time

**As promised; the next chapter. I never really thought I would be writing an anal scene, because it kinda makes me nervous, but here goes nothing. Let me know if I did an okay job.**

* * *

><p>Maura gasped and a shiver ran up her spine. Licking her lips Maura slowly shook her head no. Blindfolded, Maura couldn't see Jane's reaction or know what she was thinking. She did however, feel Jane's fingers brush over her heated flesh and dip between her ass cheeks. Maura gasped again, loudly this time, as Jane's finger brushed over the entrance to her ass. "Jane."<p>

"Yes Maura?" Jane was no longer playing their game. This was just them now.

"I…" Maura started before taking a deep breath. "I'm nervous."

"We don't have to." Jane breathed out softly.

"I want to." Maura answered back, blushing faintly. The blindfold was removed from Maura's eyes as Jane stared down at her. Maura smiled in slight embarrassment. "I bought it for you, but now I can't help but want you to use it on me."

Jane chuckled in amusement and awe. Maura was trying to be selfless. "Well there's always next time." Jane knew she just promised Maura a chance to use the anal plug on her, but Jane knew that if Maura truly wanted to she would do it for her.

Maura moaned softly. Pressing closer to Jane Maura once again dropped her hands to her sides. Looking up into Jane's eyes Maura pressed a kiss to Jane's lips. "Go get it officer."

Jane's eyes dropped a shade and she nodded. "Bend over the bed and wait for me."

The walk to the living room was a blur for Jane. Her body seemed to be going on autopilot. She was nervous and extremely aroused. Reaching the bag Jane grabbed the anal plug and the lubricant. Rolling the toy around in her hand Jane took a shaky breath.

It was then that the panic truly began. Jane knew she loved Maura and wanted to be here, but like every relationship Jane had the urge to run. Her gaze shot to the door and then to the frame of Maura's bedroom. She could easily just leave the house now, but then where would she be?

With a final glance at the sex toy in her hand Jane knew that she wasn't walking out on this one. Maura meant too much and her love was too great. Jane knew she would probably screw something up along the way, but she also knew that she would make up for it later on.

Back in the bedroom Maura was getting anxious. She was bent over the bed, ass raised in the air. Her hands were gripping the mattress already and Maura could feel the nervous jitter shaking her thighs. However, despite the nerves Maura truly did want this. The idea of Jane doing something so primal, so new to both of them was thrilling. Maura chuckled as she realized she was about to lose her virginity to Jane.

"What's so funny Maur?" Jane smirked, walking back in. She set the lubricant on the bed next to Maura as well as the toy.

"I was just thinking…"

"No really?" Jane cut off, teasing her.

"Oh shut up." Maura laughed before continuing with her statement. "I was just thinking that I'm about to lose my virginity to you."

Jane was slightly taken back by that admission but then chuckled. "I guess you are." Maura then felt the pleasurable weight of Jane's body covering hers, her breasts pressing into her back. Jane didn't need to tell Maura that if it hurt she would stop. Both understood and trusted the other wholeheartedly. "Are you ready for me?"

Maura moaned softly, wiggling her butt into Jane's pelvis. She was trapped beneath Jane's weight and it felt delicious. "Yes."

Jane hummed in approval, kissing the side of Maura's neck. Her head tipped to the side and Jane kissed down the long expense of skin revealed. Her lips kissed over her shoulders to the back of her neck. Pressing her hips into Maura's ass more, Jane swiveled. Maura moaned and spread her legs father so that Jane's knee could press into her sex. "Mmm Maura. Your pussy is ready for me. All wet and hot. Are you sure you don't just want my nice, long fingers to pound your slick pussy?"

Maura gasped, grinding herself back the best she could. The idea did have its perks, but Maura knew that both of them wanted to try the anal toy. Jane's dirty mouth however, always left Maura speechless and just wanting anything she was willing to give her. "No. I… oh… I want you in my ass."

Jane growled low in Maura's ear. Just like Jane knew Maura's weakness was dirty talk, Maura knew Jane's was swearing. Her wet tongue dragged all the way down Maura's spine to the top of her ass. Jane pushed Maura legs apart and bent down between them. "So pink and swollen." Jane breathed. Jane pushed in, licking Maura's dripping sex. Her lips sucked on her folds, pulling them in before releasing them with a pop.

"Oh." Maura gasped, pushing her hips down onto the edge of the bed to get closer to Jane. Deciding to take the bull by its horns, Jane collected some of the wetness on her tongue before dragging it all the way up to Maura's ass. "Oh my…" Maura breathed out in slight surprise. She hadn't actually thought it was going to be this pleasurable.

The feeling of Jane's tongue gently licking and probing at her ass was incredibly erotic. It was different than when Jane ate her pussy. This felt sinful and exotic and just dirty in the most pleasing way.

Jane flicked over the opening to Maura's channel before pulling away. She was about as nervous as Maura was. Knowing that Maura couldn't just take the toy right away Jane grabbed the lube. Squirting some of the gel onto Maura's ass Maura chuckled. "It's cold."

Jane shook her head in amusement. "I don't think it will be in a second Maur." And Jane was right. As Maura's body temperature heated up the gel it sent a nice burning sensation. It was preparing her ass for the invasion. Squirting some on her fingers, Jane ran them first through her pussy before moving them up to Maura's ass.

"Oh." Maura breathed. Jane's middle finger was slowly making circles around her opening, pressing just barely. "Jane… please." The feeling of Jane's slender digit pushing into her ass was a feeling Maura had never felt before. It didn't hurt with the gel and her arousal, but it felt invasive and completely different than when Jane thrusts into her sex. "Oh… I… oh…"

"Is that good or bad Maur?" Jane asked with a slight air of teasing in it.

Maura chuckled rosily. "Good… good I think."

"You think?" Jane was slowly sliding her finger in and out, testing Maura and giving her time to adjust.

"Yeah. It's just… it's so different." Maura bit her lip. "Add another in me."

Jane laughed, pressing a kiss to the small of her back. "You want another finger?"

"Isn't that what I just asked for?" Maura asked, innocently confused.

Jane smiled. "Yes… just asking for another finger sounds sexier."

Maura just rolled her eyes. The comment was soon forgotten anyways as Jane slowly pushed her pointer finger in to join. "Oh… yes… yes that's good." Maura gasped out. Maura had to focus on relaxing her back muscles as her first instinct was to clamp down on Jane's fingers. The slow movement and pressure of her fingers worked Maura's ass open slowly.

Her digits slowly worked away inside of Maura for long moments, just easing Maura into the feeling. As Maura's moans began to increase and her hips began a slight thrust back on Jane's hand Jane knew she was ready for more. Removing her fingers Jane grabbed the toy, coating it in the lube.

Making sure every inch was slick with the gel and then squirting some more onto Maura's ass Jane pressed the toy to her opening. "You ready?"

"Yes." Maura moaned, spreading her legs wider and holding onto the mattress.

"I'll go slow." Jane promised before pushing on the end of the toy.

"Slowly." Was the only thing Maura was able get out before the oval shaped object was slowly pushed into her ass. "Ohh…"

Jane watched as her ass spread open and welcomed the toy. Once it was all the same inside the only part that stuck out was a flat section resting before her firm ass checks. "That's… shit Maura that's hot." Jane hated to sound like Giovanni, but it was true. Maura's legs were softly shaking, her back arched and her hands fisted around the sheets. "Does it hurt?"

Maura took a hasty breath before shaking her head. "No… I mean… a little, but it feels good too. Jane… I need more… something, anything."

Not needing to be told twice, Jane placed one hand flat on top of the toy in her ass, gently pushing on it to vibrate inside of Maura while her other circled around Maura's waist to find her clit. "Can you come like this or do you want my fingers inside of you too?"

Maura groaned. Jane's fingers were making slow rotations on her clit as her hand pushed and released the plug in her ass. "Like… oh… just don't stop doing…. Jane!" Maura wasn't capable of expressing a complete idea because she had no idea what she wanted. The toy in her butt was just a totally new experience that Maura lacked prior knowledge to.

Jane knew that she had complete control on this experience and was determined to make Maura's first anal experience pleasurable. Flicking her clit Jane slowly just pressed on the plug. Each push released a deep breath from Maura and each release of the plug emitted a moan. Pressing her hips closer to Maura's ass she used her hips to press on the toy while her hands played with her clit.

"Deep breath Maura." Jane whispered before two of her fingers slammed into her pussy. Maura screamed. The feeling of having both holes filled forced Maura into climax. Her body convulsed against the bed as hot pleasure licked at her core. Her ass clenched hard, almost painfully, but Jane's constant rotations around her clit and the slow movements of her fingers in her sex kept it congenial.

Maura collapsed forward onto the bed, her breathing hard and jagged. Her body felt like it was on fire, her sex throbbing and the plug in her ass clenched tight. Jane slowly removed her fingers, easing off the toy. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I just. Oh God… I need a minute." Maura gasped out, her legs felt like jelly and she was thankful for the bed underneath her stomach.

"Okay." Jane nodded, kissing her neck softly. "I'll be right back. Stay there."

"Where are you…?" Maura turned her head to watch Jane disappear back down the hallway. She must have fallen asleep for a moment because when Maura reopened her eyes she wasn't in her bedroom anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again everyone! Reviews welcome! :)<strong>


	10. Gym Work Out

**So I got some amazing ideas from some of you regarding what you want to see. This person didn't want to be named, but they said gym sex. I haven't read a Rizzles fic yet where they have sex on gym equipment so here goes. Let me know how I did. **

**Also, I'm thinking Jane needs to have a toy used on her so any of you naughty readers out there… what would you like Maura to do to Jane that I haven't already done in this fic? Thanks!**

**Oh and since I have no idea what gym equipment is called, this is the machine I'm talking about.**

www. fitnessscape Merchant2/graphics/00000002/valor-fitness-bf-7-olympic-weight-bench-m. jpg

* * *

><p>Maura was in a similar position to the one in the bedroom, but this time her body was draped over a workout machine in her personal gym. Maura didn't even know that Jane knew about this room, but suspected that she probably used it a lot when Maura was sleeping or out running errands. Ever since Maura gave Jane her key a few years back Jane had sometimes just shown up, making dinner in her house or watching TV uninvited. Yes, if Maura had time to think about their friendship it was like they were always dating, just without sex. Maura grinned. The sex part was definitely an added bonus.<p>

Maura shifted, now feeling that her hands were cuffed beneath the bench of the machine she was laying on, and her legs were straddling it. Wiggling her butt, she could feel that the toy was still deep inside of her ass and she moaned a bit. Maura looked around the best she could, given the circumstances. Jane was nowhere to be seen, but she could feel her eyes on her.

"Jane. I'm beginning to learn that you have quite the fetish for tying me up." Maura teased lightly, pulling on the cuffs just to add to the statement.

Maura heard Jane's raspy chuckle coming from a few feet behind her. "Are you objecting?"

A grin formed on Maura's lips. "No. I find that being tied up only heightens my arousal. Although I would prefer if I could feel your hands on me right now."

Unable to resist, Jane walked over, straddling the bench behind Maura's bum. Her hands slid up Maura's sides, dragging short nails down Maura's back. Maura shivered and moaned. "Like this?"

"Yes." Maura breathed out, head resting back down on the bench. As she turned her head Maura noticed that the large, wall mirror was directly next to them and Maura could fully see them. A gasp slipped as Maura saw the strap on secured to Jane's waist once more. Jane caught her gaze in the mirror. Shifting just a tad Jane smirked. Maura could now see her entire sex, along with Jane's. "Oh my Jane… I can see everything."

"I know Maura." Jane's hips slowly grinded into her, moving the toy along her folds. "You're going to watch me fuck you and then when you're ready it's going to be your turn." Jane promised. "You can have me any way you want."

Their relationship was based on more than just Jane claiming Maura. It was equal. What Maura gave to Jane, Jane would give back to Maura. "That sounds… oh fair." Maura withered beneath Jane, on the bench. She was watching Jane slowly move the dildo along her sex and every time Jane got close to her hips the anal toy would wiggle slightly. "Jane please. Don't tease this time."

The dildo being slowly pushed into her sex was her reply. Jane could feel the increase tightness of her pussy because of the toy in her bum and was careful to push in slow. "Talk to me Maura."

Maura gasped, hands fisting beneath the bench. "It's… oh Jane… it's so tight and full." Her eyes never left sight of her own sex in the mirror. Watching as the toy disappeared inside of her, finally resting buried deep inside of her. Knowing that Jane was the one doing it to her, the one inside of her, made the sight the hottest she had ever seen. Her entire sex was full and throbbing. "Please." She begged again.

Jane slowly slid out and then back in, careful not to bump into her ass too hard with each thrust. It felt good, and Maura was moaning, but something inside of Maura snapped. "Jane please. Harder. Faster. I need… I want more."

Jane groaned. "You sure?"

"Yes." Maura hissed, arching her back more. "Pound me Jane."

A loud cry was heard as Jane pulled out and slammed back in hard and fast. Maura could feel her sex convulsing around Jane's cock and her ass muscles clench down on the toy. "Oh God!" A lusty haze consumed Maura's eyes as she watched Jane's cock slid in and out. Each pull out showed a slick coat of her juices and Maura could see they both of them were slowly soaking the machine beneath her.

The sounds of their sexes meeting over and over again and Maura's gasps of pleasure were the only sounds in the room. Jane's hips rocked at a rapid pace and her feet dug into the ground on either side of the bench.

"Jane! Jane yes!" Maura screamed as the rocking forced her hips into her butt. Jane rocked hard and fast. As Jane pushed deeper than before with the force of her rocking and the deepness of her thrusts the anal toy fell out of her ass. "Oh fuck!" Maura yelped.

Maura swearing never failed to heighten Jane's arousal. Kicking the toy out of the way, Jane's hips jerked and pushed and took all Maura gave her. Maura watched the toy plunge into her a few more times before she shattered.

Screaming and jerking underneath Jane, Maura's orgasm crashed into her. The sight of Jane's toy sliding in and out of her soaking pussy was too much for her to take. Her eyes slammed close as pleasure shook her core.

Jane pulled back after Maura stopped shaking, only tremors rocking up her spine every once and a while as she came down from her high. Pushing the toy off her hips, and bending down to uncuff Maura's hands, Jane helped her into a sitting position. "That was so hot Maura. You're perfect." Jane kissed her gently, still kneeling on the ground.

"Mmm." Maura moaned into the kiss, her arms sliding around Jane's waist. "Thank you."

Jane smiled, kissing down her neck. "How about we eat lunch and then we can continue…"

Maura smirked, standing up flush to Jane's body. "Oh yes. I have a lovely fantasy I would like to fulfill after eating." Maura's hand trailed down Jane's chest.

Jane groaned in anticipation. "We'd better not get a murder."

Maura just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I incorporated a few ideas, not only the one of the gym. Someone said mirror as well as they wanted to see the strap on make another appearance. Once again feel free to express any kinky ideas that you think Jane should experience! Haha.<strong>

**Reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks!**


End file.
